Sinceridad
by Raccoon Child
Summary: Finalmente, Gash llega a una conclusión y decide sincerarse con Kiyomaro de una vez por todas… pero… hay un problema… SemiGashKiyomaro onesided


_Y ahora me estoy estrenando en la sección de Gash Bell!! Qué alegría!! Con lo que amo esta serie! La verdad es que ese anime me está partiendo la cabeza desde la primera vez que lo vi (el capítulo en que Gash se pelea con Kiyomaro y se hace amigo de un perro que resulta ser un demonio) 9.9, me fascina!!_

_Bueno, basta de cháchara (me siento abuela XDD), la ficha del fic:_

_**Título:**__ Sinceridad (NPI de qué título ponerle… En serio)_

_**Género:**__ Pseudoromance con un poco de pseudohumor. Como no sabía qué elegir, le encajé Parody y Suspense (qué bizarro o.O)_

_**Rating:**__ PG, por (con voz de vieja ch0t4) apología a la homosexualidad y por corromper la mente de los niños XDD._

_**Pareja:**__ Casi-casi GashKiyomaro._

_**Personajes implicados:**__ Gash, Kiyomaro._

_**Summary:**_ "_Finalmente, Gash llega a una conclusión y decide sincerarse con Kiyomaro de una vez por todas… pero… hay un problema…_"

_**Advertencias: **__Humm… en realidad ninguna, pero tengo ganas de advertir algo XD… A ver… Este fic no es nada romántico pero hay mucho pensamiento cursi por parte de Gasshu, así que se van a decepcionar. Ah, y es muy bizarro (cuántas veces voy a decir lo mismo?) y sin sentido. En pocas palabras, es una verdadera mierda. Pero traté de que no se notara tanto. ¿Lo habré logrado? Ustedes dirán._

_Konjiki no Gash Bell!! pertenece al fantástico Raiku Makoto-kun y blahhh… La verdad es que estos disclaimers me tienen los ovarios llenos!_

_Escrito el 22-02-07. Sí, me tomó tiempo atreverme a publicarlo._

Sinceridad

La brisa acarició suavemente el rubio cabello de Gash a través de la ventana abierta.

Suspiró.

La mañana lo había atrapado otra vez pensando en Kiyomaro…

Otra vez confundido. Perdido. Ahogándose entre sus propios pensamientos.

Es que… todo era tan complicado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Su adoración hacia Kiyomaro era tan inmensa, tan profunda, que hasta él mismo se asustaba.

Pero no podía seguir dejando que todo aquello que sentía permaneciera en secreto, simplemente no podría soportarlo. Tenía que decírselo. Aunque la sola idea lo hiciera estremecerse.

Determinado, dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su compañero de batallas. Aún faltándole unos pasos de distancia, se detuvo cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

Acababa de amanecer. Obviamente, Kiyomaro aún dormía.

Sintió un poco de pena. Se veía tan lindo durmiendo, tan tranquilo… Pero debía decirle; ya se había decidido.

- Kiyomaro… Kiyomaro, despierta -Gash movió con suavidad uno de los hombros del muchacho. Éste murmuró un par de frases en algún idioma antiguo-. Vamos, Kiyomaro -lo sacudió con un poco más de fuerza. Entonces Kiyomaro abrió los ojos hasta la mitad; se veían nublados y ausentes.

- ¿Mmm¿Q--qué…? Gash, es tempranísimo…

Gash se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera has visto el reloj.

- Tengo mi propio reloj interno -masculló Kiyomaro con voz de drogado.

- ¿Unu?

- Además… todavía tengo mucho sueño -añadió a la vez que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

- ¡No, no lo hagas! -exclamó Gash bruscamente.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué?

- Tengo… tengo que decirte algo -comenzó nerviosamente. No notó que sus pequeñas manos empezaban a temblarle.

- Dímelo luego, Gash. Estoy muy cansado.

- ¡Es muy importante! -insistió el rubio. Kiyomaro soltó un suspiro pesado.

- … Muy bien. A ver¿qué tienes que decirme? -preguntó con falsa paciencia. Condujo su mirada hacia Gash por obligación; tenía nuevamente esa expresión de zombie.

- Bueno… Verás… T--tal vez esto no sea importante para ti, pero sí lo es para mí y siento que… que debo decírtelo ahora y no después… ni mañana -balbuceó. Kiyomaro lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos.

- Bien.

- Eh… Lo que quiero decir es… -¡Maldición, qué difícil era!

- …

- Huh… -bajó la cabeza. Aquello le estaba costando demasiado-. Kiyomaro, yo… estuve pensando mucho… muchísimo…

- …

- Y… me di cuenta de que… -vaciló. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo profundo-... Mira, yo… -Levantó la vista, decidido-… ¡Me di cuenta de que tú me gustas mucho!

Le tomó más segundos de lo normal captar lo que estaba viendo. Kiyomaro, con el cuerpo orientado hacia su lado, dormía con un hilo de baba escurriéndosele de la boca.

- Unu…

El pobre Gash se quedó allí de pie unos momentos, mirando al chico con la mente en blanco.

Finalmente sonrió con algo de melancolía. Era su culpa, al fin y al cabo, había tardado demasiado en confesarle la verdad.

Lástima. Tendría que intentarlo otro día.

::Owari::

- - - - - - - - - -

Se los dije. En fin…

Este fic se me ocurrió de repente y la idea me torturó durante los siguientes cuatro días, hasta que me resigné a escribir. Estoy muy fanatizada con esta pareja (GashKiyomaro), y si bien a veces me siento una enferma por eso, el caso que por lo general consigo quitarme esos molestos pensamientos para poder escribir con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Sé que debo haber resultado incoherente en muchos aspectos, sobre todo por el hecho de que un niño no es capaz de amar en el sentido romántico… aunque no sé… No tengo idea de cómo funciona la mentalidad de un demonio… 9.9

Sigo pensando que este drabble es de lo peorcito que escribí en meses, pero ¿de qué me sirve tenerlo ahí tirado en una carpeta? Mejor lo publico, por lo menos tengo más historias en mi profile 9.9… Además tengo otros por ahí tirados que, creo, valen más la pena que éste. Si tropezaron con él y lo leyeron, por favor pásenlo por alto. Me avergüenza. En fin. Todo sea por intentar mantener vivo el KiyomaroGash XP.

KYS


End file.
